teacher
by Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son
Summary: <html><head></head>its at school justin is a art teacher gus/justin</html>


Teacher

It was another day at the Academy, a art class was just about to finish. A deafening ring from the bell woke some students who had fallen asleep.

"Pens down.." yelled the teacher. "Leave your work on your desk and get to your next class now."

As all the students left, one student stayed there. gus kinney. He stared at his drawing, focusing particularly at the stuff he should have done the right way.

"What is this part what here i missed something?" gus whispered, trying to get the answer before the teacher came to collect it.

The classroom door opened and the Principal appeared with a confused face. Gus stopped and leaned over his desk to try and hear they're conversation.

"I've been hearing rumors about you Justin" the Principal announced.

"So..."

"The students don't seem to like you, Justin"

Hearing his lover's name, gus trembled and couldn't help blushing.

"I don't care what they think" Justin explained. "They should be concentrating on work, not what the teacher is like."

The conversation lasted for another few minutes until the Principal left. Gus, still sitting at his desk with his head resting in his arms, sat in silence thinking about Justin.

"What's wrong, Justin...?" he whispered to himself. "Don't you like being here...?" Not realizing that he still didn't answer the question about his art, gus fell asleep.

On the other hand, Justin started to collect the art sheets. There were so many of them, he sighed knowing he'll be up all night. One of the art sheets had a blues eyes sketch defeating a red eyes, making Justin really mad. His eyes started to glow red, i hate yugioh him had awakened. As he went on collecting the art sheets, he was shocked to see his lover gus still here. His eyes still glowing, he hid them under his bangs and walked over to gus.

"Gus..." he called, shaking the boy, trying to wake him up.

"Justin..." gus whispered in his sleep.

Justin stared at him with a small smile and collected his art sheet. About to leave the classroom he turned around, blowing a kiss in gus's direction.

"Sleep tight, gussy" he whispered, closing the door behind him.

Walking down the hall way, Justin spotted something on gus's art sheet.

"How could you not know this?" he whispered, grabbing a pen and filling it in. "You owe me."

Whilst chuckling to himself, the Professor appeared from around the corner. Justin's vision showed him colored red and quickly fixed it covered his eyes with his bangs, making sure no one saw what he did.

"Justin" the man called. "Shouldn't you be on your break now?"

"I'm about to now!" yelled Justin.

Crow shook one finger "Tut, tut anger issues"

Without a reply, Justin stormed outside into the garden.

"Gus, GUS?" yelled jason, shaking gus causing him to fall off his chair.

"Jason! What was that for?"

"You were asleep and Professor Crow will be here soon" he explained "Also you're not in this class?

Gus stared at the teacher's desk and saw that Justin already had left. Gus ran out of the classroom to bump into Crow.

"Shouldn't you be in cl-"Crow stopped to see gus run passed him.

Gus found himself outside, the sun light beaming from the sky. There were no clouds and no wind. Looking up in the sky, gus smiled, remembering all the good times he's had. A picture of Justin came into his mind and gus turned to see a big oak tree with Justin lying under it.

"Justin!" gus called out.

There was no reply.

Gus walked over to see the class art sheets along the ground and a spaced out Justin looking at the sky, bangs covering his eyes.

"What's wrong Justin?" gus asked, worry written all over his face.

"There's nothing wrong..." Justin replied, not moving a single inch.

Gus clenched his hands. "THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG!" he yelled, tears streaming down his eyes. "WHY DON'T YOU SHOW YOUR FEELINGS AROUND OTHERS!"

Justin turned to see gus crying, kneeled on the ground trying to wipe his tears away.

"Stop crying..." whispered Justin.

"I CAN'T STOP! WHEN I START TO CRY IT'S HARD TO STOP EVEN IF I WANTED TOO!" cried gus, trembling, trying to wipe his tears away.

There had been a long silence, until gus looked up and found his lips pressed against Justin's. The passionate kiss was long and quite adorable might I add, until both of them stopped to catch some air.

"You stopped crying, gussy" smiled Justin.

Gus stare at Justin, feeling his own cheeks to feel that there were no tears. He laughed a little and laid down under the tree next to his lover.

Justin grabbed gus's hand and gus did the same. Both blushing, they laid down, listening to the beautiful silence until eventually they both fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
